Opiniones de un Elfo
by Beledien
Summary: Fanfic Au, ambientado en Aman, y relatando desde el punto de vista del protagonista, sus opiniones y visiones sobre esos momentos de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a la obra maravillosa del profesor Tolkien. Este es un fanfic medio raro que está inspirado (Y no adaptado porque ya no me gusta esa palabra) en el excelente libro "Opiniones de un payaso" de Heinrich Böll. Admito estar copiando el estilo, pero no creo que haga un buen trabajo porque obviamente, no podría compararme con un autor tan bueno como Böll. Pero hago un intento por vano que sea.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**La llegada.**

La luz de Telperion comenzaba a brillar cuando llegué Tirion, mi ciudad natal, tuve que esforzarme para que la melancolía no invada mi alma en esta tierra bendecida. Desde que ella me dejó para casarse con ese vanya, si bien ella pertenece a ese pueblo, no puedo evitar el llamarle a él así, tampoco puedo evitar el recordarla a ella, es toda esta ciudad que la llama a mi memoria.

Soy un príncipe heredero, pero de nada sirve el título aquí en tierras imperecederas, el nombre de Tercer Finwe jamás me resultó tan inútil como hoy, que tengo que venir sin que mi familia lo sepa, pero seguro ya saben que dejé Formenos y pronto sabrán que vine una vez más a mi pueblo natal.

El viaje ha sido pesado, a pesar de que estoy acostumbrado a viajar siempre por tierras despobladas, por ese afán de exploración que mi familia tiene arraigado desde su llegada a Aman. El dolor en mi rodilla derecha se hizo intenso cuando desmonté mi caballo y quise disimular el reciente golpe que sufrí antes de mi partida de Formenos hacia Tuna. Los elfos sanamos bien de nuestras heridas, pero por lo menos debemos darles un poco de tiempo.

Mi llegada ha causado revuelo entre los habitantes de la ciudad, pero veo en sus rostros la desilusión por no ver de nuevo al amado rey Finwe, mi abuelo, y es que por mucho que la prohibición es sólo a mi padre, él se negó a que marchara solo, y nosotros sus hijos tampoco quisimos abandonarlo. Desde que se marchó mamá a casa de mi abuelo Mahtan, no hemos querido dejar solo a Feanaro.

Aun Makalaure, Carnistir y Atarinke han dejado a sus esposas para marchar con él a Formenos, para construir una fortaleza en la que mi padre pudiera mantener a los Silmarili a salvo de Melkor o de cualquier otro vala. Feanaro no permitiría que le arrebataran una de sus posesiones más preciosas, pues desde la partida de mamá, parece más renuente a escuchar a los Valar, porque era mamá quien siempre le aconsejaba escucharlos.

¿Qué dirían los valar de la separación? Seguro que Feanaro todavía piensa que fueron ellos los que aconsejaron a mamá separarse. Incluso los culpa por la idea de entregar los Silmarili a Manwe para mantenerlos a salvo de Melkor. Papá no lo aceptó y dejó a mamá en casa de abuelo Mahtan. Pero los rumores que se expanden siempre dicen lo contrario. "Nerdanel la sabia ha dejado a Curufinwe Feanaro", pero en realidad fue papá quien se marchó y ella sólo se cansó de seguirlo.

He tratado de pasar desapercibido, pero mi presencia es notoria, debido a mis características físicas, la tonalidad de mis cabellos y mi estatura no son algo común entre los habitantes de Tuna. No es que haya pensado que la gente podría pasar que el hijo mayor de Feanor está de visita en la ciudad, pero al menos esperaba que no me inundaran con preguntas y expresiones como "Supe lo sucedido, lo siento mucho."

Al menos en casa de Findekano podré descansar, y él no hará comentarios estúpidos sobre mi vida amorosa, porque no hay nada que el no sepa. Suele pasar que quien más sabe se guarda los comentarios, aunque ellos puedan ser los más acertados.

Camino a su casa por momentos deseé que su casa no estuviera ubicada justo en la plaza central de la ciudad, así al menos me hubiera ahorrado el tener que dar algunas explicaciones sobre mi familia y los motivos de mi visita intempestiva a esta ciudad. Ya en el portal de la casa de Findekano me di cuenta de que tendría que anunciarme, y aunque sé que él no me negaría la entrada a su domicilio, desde que se casó y desde el destierro de mi padre, siento que es necesario.

¿Cómo debería presentarme en casa de mi mejor amigo? ¿Nelyafinwe Maitimo? No sirve de nada ese nombre, nunca me gustó y siempre lo encontré insulso, ¿Russandol? No parece indicado para presentarme ante otro que no sea el mismo Findekano o mi propia familia.

Sin darme cuenta llamé a la puerta y fui atendido por el portero quien me preguntó por un nombre para anunciarlo. "Finwe" le dije casi sin pensar, me miró por unos momentos y luego añadió "¿De la casa de Finwe?", "Exacto" le dije algo agradecido de que me ahorrara todo el penoso proceso de tener que explicarle quien era yo. "Espero un momento por favor" y se fue para anunciarme a Findekano.

Esperaba en la puerta de Findekano, esperaba que el saliera pronto y con su tono siempre amistoso me dijera "¿Por qué no entraste a casa? Sabes que tienes las puertas abiertas" y yo le diría "No quería molestar a tu esposa", y tendríamos nuestra interminable charla de amigos entrañables, y pasaríamos la tarde conversando sobre las cosas que hablan los amigos. Pero me di cuenta de que hace siete años que no vengo a Tirion, ni siquiera asistí a su matrimonio. Me hubiese gustado hacerlo, pero el destierro de mi padre. Sentí que traicionaría a mi familia si venía a la boda del hijo del "Responsable del destierro de Feanaro" citando las palabras la servidumbre en Formenos. Sólo le envié un presente y una larga carta de disculpas explicando los motivos por los que no venía a presenciar ese día tan importante. Findekano pareció comprenderlo, y me lo dijo en una breve carta que recibí semanas después. "No te preocupes Russandol, yo sé bien por lo que estás pasando" decía, y luego como si no hubiera escogido las palabras para no tener que decir lo que seguía "Sé que no querrás asistir y verla con Ingwion".

No hacían falta mayores explicaciones, desde antes de la boda de Findekano, hace tres años, ella se había comprometido con el hijo del Rey Ingwe.

Reconozco que sentí una punzada en el costado la primera vez que los vi juntos, cuando todavía no era mi prometida, pero era la amiga de Ingwion, siendo ellos dos Vanyar, habían crecido juntos, y esta cercanía siempre me molestó. Verla del brazo de ese vanya hacía hervir mi sangre, porque sabía que yo quería estar con ella y con nadie más.

Mi familia parecía no comprenderlo. Cada quien siempre andaba en sus propios asuntos. Papá en su taller siempre inventando maravillas para dejar atrás a sus hermanastros, nuevas runas, nuevas gemas, nuevos artefactos; mamá con el cuidado de sus hijos más pequeños, ya sea que ellos no necesitarán tanto cuidado, suspirando a veces por tener una hija entre sus siete hijos varones.

Estuve pensando en ello cuando la puerta se abrió y me dejaron pasar."La señora lo espera" dijo el conserje.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Notas finales del capítulo:** El personaje Ingwion, se supone que es el hijo de Ingwe y es ficticio, no tengo nada en contra de los elfos vanya, pero los uso como para crear un paralelismo entre este fanfic y el libro citado al comienzo. La época en la que se desarrolla esta historia es durante el exilio de Feanor en Formenos. Obviamente es una historia AU, pero que trato de no hacerla muy incongruente.

Obviamente estoy tratando, con todas mis fuerzas, de no hacer ningún personaje Mary Sue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota. **Los personajes y los lugares son propiedad del buen profesor Tolkien, la trama como dije ya en el primer capítulo está inspirada en el libro de Heinrich Böll, "Opiniones de un payaso". Se sabe que es una historia AU, con intenciones de no hacer un relato incongruente.

**-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-**

**Opiniones de ****un elfo 2**

"Findekano no está" dijo lentamente su adorable esposa, que amamantaba al pequeño Ereinion, que tenía apenas seis meses de nacido. Ella tenía hermosas facciones, era tan bonita que parecía uno de los inventos de Atarinke, de esos a los que se da cuerda y comienzan a moverse por sí solos. Sólo el bebé que cargaba en sus brazos parecía estar vivo.

Me pareció insulso el hacerme pasar a su casa si sabía que Findekano no estaba y que no querría ver a nadie más que él. Supongo que ella pensó en que Findekano luego le reprocharía por no dejar entrar a su amigo. No dudo de los motivos por los que Findekano haya decidido casarse con ella, es bonita, eso ya lo dije, y de seguro tiene otras cualidades, pero yo simplemente no las veo, y es que en mi mente sólo hay una persona. Es por eso que los elfos somos monógamos, si me preguntarán, eso respondería, en mi cabeza sólo concebir la idea de casarme con una sola persona, aunque esa persona no quiera casarse conmigo.

Seguramente la esposa de Findekano esperaba que me quede en casa a acompañarla a su regreso, pero yo simplemente no quería esperar, por muy buena compañía que ella pudiera representar, yo prefería ir en busca de Findekano. "me voy" le dije "¿sabes en donde está?", ella me miró como confundida, como si no hubiera tenido tiempo de invitarme a tomar una copa de vino que pensaba ofrecerme. "Fue con sus hermanos" dijo "A casa de Turukano".

Eso era lo único que quería yo saber, y aunque en aquel momento, la bella esposa de Findekano haya pensado que yo era muy descortés, me marché sin decirle nada, porque en verdad me urgía hablar con Findekano, quería contarle sobre mis últimos días y escuchar sus palabras al respecto. No quería hablar con nadie más, porque nadie más lo entendería. Mi familia no lo entendería, la familia de ella no lo comprendería y los valar seguro tendrían opiniones variadas al respecto pero poco me importaban, la única opinión que quería escuchar era la de Findekano.

Si hubiera podido hubiera atravesado corriendo el jardín de Findekano hasta la entrada principal, pero el dolor en mi rodilla se hizo agudo y tuve que detenerme un instante, la esposa de Findekano todavía me miraba impávida desde la terraza donde se encontraba y en bajo la luz plateada de Telperion, su belleza se hacía cada vez más fría.

Salí de casa de Findekano y me fui con cierta lentitud hacia la casa de Turukano, quien vivía más arriba, no quería que me vieran cojear en las calles de Tirion, eso no lo hace un hijo de la casa de Finwe. Seguramente nunca se vio a Feanaro de otra manera que sea la del elfo más altivo y orgulloso, con justa razón dijo una vez el mismo Manwe. Pero esto no le agradó a mi padre, le ha resultado más bien molesto este cumplido, y piensa que son sólo lisonjas para retenerlo aquí en Aman. Fue el día en que mi madre y él se separaron, antes de que Curufin se desposara con una elfa noldo. Recuerdo que la estaba sentada en el pórtico de la casa de mi abuelo Mahtan, cuando todos ya estábamos listos para volver a Tirion, ella permaneció casi inmóvil, sólo se despidió con la mano mientras nos íbamos. Ninguno de nosotros le preguntó a Feanaro el porque mamá no vino. Pero cuando llegamos a casa, Ambarussa preguntó por ella, Feanaro sólo los miró y fue corriendo a la habitación y comenzó a lanzar por la ventana las cosas de mi madre, y cuando hubo lanzado todo, los vestidos, los libros, los adornos, incluso sus joyas, bajó al patio y encendió una pira para quemarlo todo.

Fue muy rápido, ni mis hermanos ni yo pudimos hacer nada más que contemplar como ardían todos los recuerdos de mi madre, como si las cosas de mi madre lastimaran a Feanaro. Él no dijo nada y subió sólo a su habitación, yo lo seguí y cuando lo vi sentado en su cama observando los cajones vacíos, pude ver en su mirada una gran tristeza, como si la ausencia de las cosas de mi madre le lastimaran más que su presencia. Entendí bien lo que significaba para él esta separación, quería cercarme y poner mi mano en su hombro, pero no me atrevía. Era está misma indecisión la que siempre me recriminaba, "¿Tienes que dudar de todo?" me decía cuando a veces cuestionaba el porque teníamos que aprender a forjar espadas, o porque no debíamos confiar en los valar.

Me acerqué un poco como para hacer notar mi presencia, pero Feanaro se quedó quieto en su lugar, como si esperara que me fuera, como si quisiera estar solo para echarse a llorar como un niño, como lloró cuando Miriel no despertó más y comprendió finalmente que su madre no volvería, ni siquiera por él. Estrujé entre mis manos un pañuelo de mi madre, que Morifinwe consiguió rescatar del fuego, con una esquina ya chamuscada, se lo di a Feanaro y me fui.

Afuera en el patio mis hermanos trataban de apagar el fuego con ayuda de otros elfos, Telvo cubría su mano con trozo de tela, porque en un intento por sacar un retrato de mamá, se había quemado la palma al tomar el acero que parecía estar al rojo vivo. Al final, cuando pro fin lograron apagar la hoguera, sólo carbones negros quedaron, y ni mis hermanos ni yo hemos visto a mamá desde ese día. Ni siquiera asistió a la boda de Kurvo, simplemente se quedó en casa de su padre y no volvió a salir jamás. Habíamos perdido a nuestra madre así como Feanaro había perdido a la suya.

**-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: **Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen al profesor Tolkien, el fanfic que escribo es un vano intento de hacer una adaptación de un libro, en el peor de los casos, la historia está tan tergiversada que parece irreconocible. Pero el fanfic entero lo escribí yo, copiando o al menos intentando copiar el estilo de Heinrich Böll.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Opiniones 3**

"Lo siento mucho, de veras", me dijo Angarato cuando lo encontré en la puerta de Turukano, "¿Te refieres al exilio de mi padre?" le pregunté. Él me miró y dijo, "Bueno, sí, a eso y a lo otro", "Que ella se va a casar mañana con ese Vanya" le dije antes de que pudiera seguir, y vi como un gesto de molestia apareció en su rostro cuando utilicé esa palabra en forma despectiva. Si bien Angarato y sus hermanos son también parte vanyar, no era mi intención ofenderle.

Los vanyar, ellos eran elfos diferentes, no eran como nosotros los noldor, ellos siempre estaban de acuerdo con los Valar, y nunca supe de alguno que los contradijera. Aun ella era así, y siempre discutíamos cuando hablábamos sobre ese tema, "Los elfos deben acatar sin cuestionar cualquier decisión de los Valar" me decía, y yo siempre le respondía, "Pero si no los cuestionamos como sabremos diferenciar el bien del mal. Eru nos ha provisto de inteligencia para discernir entre lo que creemos correcto y lo que no, los Valar no siempre son buenos, deberías recordar a Melkor que hizo mucho daño a los elfos."

Ella me miró con tristeza en esa oportunidad, "Pero Melkor se ha reformado, ya no hace daño a los elfos, por eso los Valar lo han desencadenado", En aquel momento sentí ganas de gritarle que no era cierto, Melkor estaba tramando algo, me lo dijo mi padre cuando fue a la fortaleza a pedirle sus preciados Silmarilli, que ha decir verdad me importan poco, pero es esa ambición y el deseo de obtenerlos a toda costa lo que me hace desconfiar de él.

Mi padre consideró poco juicioso el que Manwë liberará a Melkor y lo dejará convivir en Aman con los elfos, después del daño que le ha causado a la Tierra Media. Sobre todo por los relatos de mi Abuelo, Finwe, quien vivió allí y contó horrores que nosotros no imaginamos, y nos contó de su amigo Elwë, a quien su gente dejó para escuchar el llamado de los Valar. Finwe todavía piensa en Elwë, y parece que siente algún resentimiento por Olwe al no haber buscado un poco más a su hermano.

"¿Vas a entrar?" me preguntó Angarato con un mal disimulado tono amable, "Prefiero que llames a Findekano, pues deseo entrevistarme con él a solas", Angarato me lanzó una mirada como diciendo que no era mi sirviente para hacer mis mandados. "¿Lo llamarías por mí, primo?" le pregunté en un tono similar. Angarato suspiró y viendo que yo no me movería de ese lugar hasta que alguien no llamara a Findekano, entró a la casa de Turukano y me dijo que esperara.

De pie en la puerta me agaché para tocar mi rodilla, todavía hinchada por el golpe de aquella caída. Al tocarla sentí que estaba caliente y me dolía mucho al intentar flexionar mi pierna.

"¿Qué hace un hijo de Feanaro esperando en el portal de Turukano" escuché la voz de Findis, "¿A qué te refieres?" le pregunté a la hermanastra de mi padre cuya llegada no había percibido, "Ustedes, nunca esperan, demandan, y nunca piden, ordenan" me dijo y luego añadió la frase que he escuchado todo el día y que siempre logra herirme "Por cierto, lo siento mucho."

"Ya me han dado el pésame varias veces hoy", le respondí con desgano, "¿Algún otro comentario que todo el pueblo murmura?", "No te enojes Nelyafinwe, no era mi intención molestarte, es sólo que me extraña verte aquí en el portal, tú siempre has sido bienvenido en la casa de Nolofinwe, y Turukano es parte de su casa, no creo que su padre consentiría el que no te dé un buen recibimiento"

"Prefiero no ver a mi familia hoy", le dije imaginar la escena de todos mis primos, sus esposas y prometidas al verme entrar rengueando, el día antes de su boda con ese vanya. "Te comprendo, además presiento que no quieres ver a nadie" Findis puso su mano en mi hombro, "A nadie que te la recuerde".

Era extraño Findis parecía leer mejor en los corazones de las personas mejor que Artanis, o por lo menos sentía que ella sentía más empatía por los demás, al menos su compasión no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Eran ciertas sus palabras, y como no iba a molestarme escuchar a Elenwe y a Amarie sus palabras de compasión, ellas eran vanyarin también y parte del círculo de amistades que compartíamos en Aman.

Probablemente ellas les contaría sus secretos, les confiaría cada una de las cartas que le escribí en el transcurso de estos años en los que hemos estado separados, y tal vez le aconsejaron el que debía casarse con ese vanya. Porque un noldo, un hijo de Feanaro, no era bien visto por los vanyar desde el incidente de Curufinwe con Nolofinwe. Para ellos no se cuestiona nunca las decisiones de los Valar, no como mi padre le cuestionó al suyo la decisión que tomaron para que se desposara por segunda vez, cuando simplemente dejó de escucharlos. Para ellos los hijos de Indis sí son dignos de los vanyar, pero no los hijos de Miriel, porque Miriel está muerta.

"Dime algo Maitimo" al verme distraído, Findis comenzó con el escrutinio del que no era capaz de liberarme, "Has cambiado" bajé la mirada para intentar zafarme del interrogatorio estaba seguro llegaría, "lo veo en tus ojos, pero no voy a obligarte a que me digas que cosa es, eso es algo que tienes que resolver solo, como tu padre te diría que hicieras". Findis dejó de mirarme y me sentí liberado, "Un consejo de tu parte será siempre bienvenido" le dije.

Findis rió volviendo su cabeza hacia atrás, "Querido Russandol, no quiero tener semejante responsabilidad en mis espaldas". Abrió la puerta y entró diciendo, "Llamaré a Findekano, pero ni él podrá aconsejarte esta vez, sólo te ofrecerá apoyo, como siempre ha hecho. Aunque tal vez es eso lo que buscas. Ponte un poco de hielo en esa rodilla, debe dolerte mucho".

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: **Como saben los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Tolkien y sus herederos, el fic está inspirado en el excelente libro de Böll "Opiniones de un payaso". El capítulo que publico es corto, lo sé, y para lo que me tardé en escribirlo. Se agradece a las diez personas que leen esta historia, y en especial a Zinia, por su paciencia.

**Opiniones de un elfo 4**

Una vez más estaba solo, de pie frente al portón de la casa de Turukano, los recuerdos me invadían y ya no quise pensar en ella, pero no pude dejar de hacerlo¿Es así como se sentía mi Feanaro respecto de mi madre¿Es así como se sintió Finwe respecto de Miriel? No debe ser así, Feanaro tiene a los Silmarilli y Finwe tiene a Indis, yo no tenía a nadie, y no quería a nadie. Ante esta idea sentí como un dolor que no puedo ubicar con precisión en que parte de mi cuerpo se forma, pero que invade mi ser inevitablemente.

"Russandol" por unos instantes me pareció la voz familiar y siempre cálida de Findekano que me despertaba de mi trance. Pero no era Findekano, sino su padre Nolofinwe, y con esto mis esperanzas de pasar desapercibido entre mis parientes se esfumaron, seguro ya todos sabían que había venido a Tirion y ya estarían hablando sobre mi familia y mis desamores.

Por mi parte me sorprendió que fuera el propio Nolofinwe quien saliera a buscarme, bien habría podido mandarme llamar, pero no lo hizo, prefirió salir él. Me pregunto si es porque tiene la idea de que mi visita tiene algo que ver con el destierro de mi padre y algún intento por disminuir su castigo, o peor aun, una conspiración en su contra.

Nolofinwe examinaba mi rostro, y aunque estaba a punto de decirme cuanto lo sentía, como todos los demás, de pronto su semblante se volvió todavía más serio. Ya no me invitó a pasar, como tenía intención en principio. Luego de unos instantes cerró la puerta tras de sí, y me invitó a caminar con él hacia las caballerizas, lugar que para esos momentos ya debía estar vacío.

En ese momento hubiera preferido que me invitara a pasar, aunque hubiera tenido que enfrentar a todo el círculo de amigos de Ingwion, todos dándome el pésame por su boda con ella. Pero finalmente hubiera logrado entrevistarme con Findekano.

En cambio, otra vez estaba afuera, ahora con Nolofinwe, y tratando de seguirle con mi rodilla adolorida e hinchada. El se dio cuenta y me ofreció su apoyo para que le siguiera, no sin antes preguntar "¿Quién es el responsable de que el Tercer Finwe abandone su acostumbrado paso altivo?", Dijo estas palabras con cierto aire de ironía, yo sólo le sonreí con un gesto similar y caminé a su lado hasta llegar al lugar donde los caballos ya dormían.

Nos detuvimos ahí en un incómodo silencio, de no haber sido por la respiración de los caballos, hubiera sido total. De pronto sin mirarme me preguntó "¿Cómo está mi padre?", yo hubiera querido decirle que Finwe estaba bien, que lo extrañaba mucho y que le mandaba saludos, pero salí de Formenos sin avisar a nadie. "El Rey Finwe está bien" fue mi corta respuesta. Por unos instantes me pareció ver cierto aire de desilusión en el rostro de Nolofinwe, tal vez esperaba más noticias, tal vez porque en el fondo sabía que su padre siempre preferiría a Feanaro, por encima de Indis, por encima de su pueblo, por encima de él.

En cambio yo, no prefiero a nadie más que a ella. Está en primer y en último lugar, porque es la única persona con la que me imagino una existencia. Desde el día que vino a Tirion acompañando a Ingwion, junto con otros vanyar. La vi caminando a su lado, tomada de su brazo, bajando las escaleras del palacio.

Si bien antes la había visto en los pasillos de Taniquetil, aquel día sentí como una punzada en el pecho, porque sabía que ella no le pertenecía a Ingwion. Supe aquel día que ella no era para él, por eso aquella misma tarde, simplemente subí a su habitación y entré sin tocar la puerta.

Ella estaba sentada a lado de la ventana, trenzando sus dorados cabellos. Me miró y sonrió con naturalidad, no parecía molesta por mi intromisión. "¿Quieres alcanzarme aquellas cintas, Maitimo?" me dijo como si me conociera desde antes, si bien casi nunca intercambiábamos palabras. Yo me aproximé para sentarme a su lado, y en silencio la observaba mientras se sujetaba las trenzas con cintas que colocaba en su mano rozando con mis dedos su tibia palma.

Bajamos después al comedor tomados de la mano. Ahí, los otros vanyar y mis primos estaban ya reunidos para la merienda. Todos nos vieron juntos aquella tarde. Amarie, Elenwe, Ingwion, y otros elfos vanyar, y si bien nunca me sentí a gusto con ellos, no pasó un día desde aquel, en el que no me reuniera con ellos, porque eran su círculo de amigos, porque siempre estábamos juntos. Sólo las presencias de Findarato y Turukano me traían algo de familiaridad con los vanyar, pero ambos eran parte vanyar, y yo noldo de nacimiento, me sentía siempre marginado de la ciertas cuestiones que sólo un vanya comprende.

Ingwion nunca me hizo reproche alguno, tal vez porque sabía como yo, que ella no le pertenecía, tampoco supe que le hubiera reclamado algo a ella. Sólo mi padre, con su acostumbrado aire de superioridad me dijo por la noche, "Tenías que exhibirte delante de todos con una vanya."

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Tolkien y sus herederos, como es necesario decir, también es imprescindible afirmar que esta historia es una adaptación del excelente libro "Eingesichte Eines Clown" de Heinrich Böll, por lo menos la idea central viene de esa historia.

Ya saben, un agradecimiento especial a Zinia por leer.

**Opiniones ****de un elfo 5**

Era lógico que mi padre desaprobará mi relación con una vanya, después de todo era probable que hubiera esperado más de su primogénito y del linaje que sus hijos debíamos preservar.

Ni siquiera eso me importaba, como no me importó ir con Atarinke a pedirle que hiciera un anillo de compromiso. Kurvo me miró intrigado, tal vez porque no esperaba que acudiera a él después de haber discutido con mi padre. Yo en cambio, sabía que no tenía más opción. Atarinke parecía dudar y tal vez pensaba que se metería en problemas con mi padre, pero me prometió hacer el anillo para la tarde. "Nada ostentoso" le dije sonriendo, "Será una boda sencilla, sin artefactos disparatados ni luces de colores" le recomendé haciendo alusión a la boda de Morifinwe. Kurvo pareció arrepentirse de haberme dado su palabra para hacer el anillo, pero no tenía más remedio.

Salí del taller de casa y fui al patio a comunicarles la noticia al resto de mis hermanos. No es que no hubieran escuchado ya los gritos cuando discutí con Feanaro, pero era bueno invitarles personalmente, después de todo eran mi familia.

Que ironía, primero fue ella quien me dijo que estaba yendo demasiado a prisa para desposarla, que debíamos esperar para casarnos con toda la tradición, en cambio era ahora ella la que apresuró su boda con Ingwion. Ella fue quien le pidió se desposaran lo más pronto posible.

Ella, primero quería asegurarse de que los rumores sobre mi familia no eran verdad, que los feanorianos no estábamos tramando desterrar a los hermanastros de mi padre, o peor aun, volver a la Tierra Media, porque no estábamos contentos con los Valar. Trataba de convencerme de que no debíamos cuestionar los designios de Manwe, y que la forja de espadas no tenía sentido ya que los valar nos protegían. Al contrario, yo pensaba que no podíamos estar seguros, aun en Aman, y que la oscuridad llegaría algún día, no se podía confiar ni en los valar, especialmente en Melkor.

Ella terminaba en lágrimas cada vez que hablábamos de este tema, y yo le decía que estaba bien que si quería no volvería a cuestionar a los valar, pero ella me respondía que sólo lo hacía por ella, que en realidad no confiaba en ellos. Lo único que me quedaba por decir era que yo sólo quería estar a su lado, "quiero estar contigo" le decía mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

Justo aquella tarde en que rompió el compromiso, Ingwion nos vio cuando discutíamos en el jardín del palacio de Tirion, y me lanzó una mirada de reproche al ver su llanto, yo le devolví una mirada de enojo y la abracé para que secara sus lágrimas en mi pecho, y ella se aferró a mí como si fuera su única tabla de salvación.

Hasta ese momento, estaba seguro de que nunca me dejaría, de que yo era tan importante para ella, como ella lo era para mí. Por eso me sorprendió aquella nota que dejó en su habitación, un simple "Lo nuestro no puede ser, adiós" y eso era todo, no hubo nada más, y yo que tenía un concepto más elevado de los vanyar, sobre sus habilidades, especialmente para escribir.

Tomé el anillo de compromiso que había dejado sobre la mesa junto a la nota, lo miré un rato y lo puso en mi bolsillo, después me quedé de pie mirando por la ventana, como a se alejaba con Ingwion, rumbo a Taniquetil. De haber querido los hubiera alcanzado, pero no lo hice, en cambio me senté a la mesa y le escribí una carta, y a partir de esa noche le escribí cada día hasta la anterior semana, pero nunca recibí respuesta.

Añoro el día en que me quedé fascinado cuando la vi trenzando sus cabellos, y a partir de mañana será Ingwion quien vea como ella trenza sus dorados cabellos, y pondrá en sus manos aquellas cintas de seda. Esta idea me causaba desagrado. Por otro lado puede que no le interese ver como se peina y la ignorará por completo, porque los vanyar no toman en cuenta aquellas actividades tan mundanas. Esto tampoco lo soporto.

Nolofinwe finalmente abandonó ese incómodo silencio y me habló dubitativo, como buscando las palabras adecuadas, "Esa… doncella" y pareció dudar al usar este término para referirse a ella, "la que mañana se casa con Ingwion" de pronto calló como esperando ver mi reacción, "¿Qué hay con ella?" le pregunté siguiéndole el juego de no decir lo que ambos sabíamos.

Nolofinwe volvió a replantearse sus palabras. Otra vez comenzó su interrogatorio, "¿Para qué buscas a Findekano?", lo miré sin sorpresa y le respondí con lo más obvio, "Es mi amigo, hay cosas que quiero hablar con él", Nolofinwe pareció molesto, sabía que ante la ausencia de Finwe en Tirion, él ocupaba su puesto, ningún elfo podría negarse a responder sus preguntas con evasivas, pero sabía que no podría obligarme a contarle todo. "Maitimo" me dijo después de suspirar, "No sé que esperas que te diga Findekano, no te dirá nada diferente de lo que podamos decirte, Findarato, Arafinwe o yo, y lo que te diríamos es lo mismo que ya estableció Manwe Sulimo", No pude ocultar mi enojo, porque no aceptaba que hablaran por Findekano, porque aunque Nolofinwe conocía mis motivos para buscar con tanta insistencia a su hijo, nunca podría saber que pensaría Findekano de todo el asunto.

Ese es el problema con los vanyar, parece que no pensaran, que no tuvieran esa capacidad de discernimiento, que todo lo que ya está establecido es incuestionable. Todos son iguales, aun si llevan una parte de la sangre Noldor, esa parte Vanya es innegable, y fue eso mismo lo que me separó de ella, no fue ni mi padre, ni el exilio, fue aquella resignación que tan alegremente toman los vanyar.

Nolofinwe me miraba con la misma mirada de reproche de Ingwion, como si me estuviera echando la culpa de todo. "No la obligué a nada, si es lo que te preocupa", le dije con furia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas: **Personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de Tolkien y sus herederos, el fanfic es una adaptación muy tergiversada del libro de Heinrich Böll "Opiniones de un Payaso".

Un agradecimiento a Zinia por escribirme y alentarme a seguir escribiendo el fanfic. Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo.

**Opiniones 6**

¿Obligarle a ella? Eso era ridículo, casi absurdo, si yo pudiera o quisiera obligarle, seguramente ya estaría casado con ella. Pero no podía hacerlo, tampoco lo deseaba, y en eso ambos nos parecíamos. Ella, como yo, no podría aceptar que alguno de los dos permanezca uno a lado del otro por obligación, ya sea que yo fingiera aceptar los designios de los valar, como ella aceptar mi poca fe en las decisiones de ellos.

Tal vez por eso nunca contestó mis cartas, ni una sola desde el día que rompió el compromiso, ni una sola hasta aquella mañana en que una simple nota me decía que quería verme.

Salí de Formenos sin decirle nada a nadie, y no me detuve hasta llegar a los linderos de Taniquetil. Mi caballo había sido exigido demasiado y se negó a dar un solo paso más cuando estaba por llegar a la torre. Dejé a mi montura y me fui corriendo para buscarla. La encontré mirando por la ventana de su habitación en la torre. Traté de escalar para no ser visto tan descuidadamente que caí de lo alto sobre mi rodilla.

Ella me vio y vino corriendo hasta mí, me apoyé en ella y cojeando subimos a su habitación.

"Yaciste con ella" fueron las secas palabras de Nolofinwe, y yo no lo negué, y su mirada de reproche, como si hubiera llevado la ruina a una doncella justo antes del día de su boda, me molestó más de lo que asumí en principio.

"Nunca lo hubiera esperado de ti" me dijo con desilusión. Yo, por mi parte no lograba entender cual era el problema, ella me amaba y yo a ella. Es algo natural que suceda en estos casos. Está, obviamente el detalle de la boda. Pero eso no es irremediable. Por lo menos yo no lo veo de esa forma. "Quiero casarme con ella" le dije, "Es lo que siempre he querido" Miré a Nolofinwe directamente a los ojos y éste me sostuvo la mirada como retándome.

Por muchos sermones que ahora mi tío pudiera darme, acerca de la moral y lo ruin que fui con ella, y todas las normas y costumbres que había faltado, no podía arrepentirme de nada. Mi vida habría de estar para siempre ligada a la de ella. Debería esperar lo mismo en retribución, pero sabía que la realidad era otra.

Al mirar en los ojos de Nolofinwe, me di cuenta de algo, de lo que él sabía y yo ignoraba hasta ese momento, porque su sangre vanyar le permite comprender mejor.

De repente estuvo claro, otra vez la historia de mi padre se repetiría. Los valar en su infinita sabiduría y amor por los vanyar, luego de deliberar en silencio como acostumbran, y para no permitir que el sufrimiento de un vanyar, harían otra vez una excepción a la regla que establecieron. Ella se desposaría con Ingwion, y yo me quedaría solo, así como mi padre se quedó solo cuando permitieron que Finwe desposara a Indis.

Los valar no aceptarían el sufrimiento, no en tierras bendecidas. Aunque tengan que romper con sus propias reglas, no lo permitirán, nos tendrán aquí esclavos de la felicidad y no nos dejaran marchar libres al sufrimiento en la Tierra Media, de donde provenimos todos los elfos.

Debe ser mi sangre Noldor, pero nunca como ese día me sentí más lejos de los hermanastros de mi padre y por fin comprendí el dolor de Feanaro, la tristeza y la desilusión de soportar el ser reemplazado, de no ser lo suficientemente amado.

Los valar siempre estarán a favor de los vanyar, y yo siendo noldor, no puedo esperar que hicieran una excepción conmigo¿Para qué hacer infeliz a un vanyar cuando dos de ellos pueden serlo? Aun a costa de un noldo, primero mi padre y ahora yo.

Estaba claro, ese era el motivo por el que ella no vino conmigo cuando le propuse que marchásemos hacia Alqualonde y de allí ir a la tierra de mi abuelo Finwe. No importó que compartiésemos el lecho hace apenas unos momentos, ella se negó a venir conmigo, se negó a dejar a los valar.

Fue un error el que me entrevistará con Nolofinwe en lugar de Findekano, eso no lo esperaba. Estaba dispuesto a lidiar hasta con Findarato y sus hermanos, pero no con Nolofinwe, no con esa realidad que ahora me golpeaba.

Nolofinwe se marchó entonces, y caminando de vuelta a la casa de Turukano dijo, "Mandaré a Findekano". Justo ahora cuando sé que ya no es necesario, que Findekano no puede hacer nada.

Caminé con mi rodilla adolorida hacia el lugar donde había dejado a mi caballo para retornar a Formenos.

Escuché la voz de Findekano que me llamaba, pero no volví la mirada atrás.

------------------------------------------------------------

Hoy, de nuevo en Tirion y acompañado de mi padre y hermanos, rodeados de una profunda oscuridad en ausencia de los árboles, veo una vez más los rostros conocidos, los rostros que nos miran con asombro ante las palabras amargas de Feanaro que clama por la liberación de los elfos.

Busco una vez más entre los rostros familiares, ella está de pie acompañada de Ingwion, la miro y entro en la plaza para comenzar a recitar el juramento de Feanaro.

-FIN-

**Notas finales:** Según algunas notas que no recuerdo exactamente, El estado civil de Maedhros era vago, Tolkien no afirmaba ni negaba alguna relación romántica, y para seguir divagando al respecto este fic es así. Se sabe que Maglor, Caranthir y Curufin estaban casados. Sobre Maedhros, se utiliza la palabra probablemente.

Probablemente yo esté en un error y por ahí algunos detalles importantes se me escaparon. Pero este es sólo un fanfic.

Sobre el personaje inventado, que para este caso nos referiremos como la vanya, no quise ponerle un nombre, para no hacer una Mary Sue, aunque probablemente eso sea inevitable, después de todo en el libro en el que está inspirada esta historia tenía el nombre de Marie.


End file.
